


You’re mine

by writermaedchen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, it's a short one, oliver gets a little possesive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble request: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.” from Francy aka   bowtiehoneybee (from Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re mine

**Author's Note:**

> First story since forever, excuse my rusty skills and potential mistakes, English is not my first language. Also, in case you have any requests feel free to leave one here : http://smoaksgreenarrow.tumblr.com/ask (I actually write for a few fandoms lol)
> 
> ~ Let’s imagine Oliver proposed, Felicity DID NOT get shot and they are both babysitting Sara at the Diggle household.~

Oliver had spent the whole morning with his press secretary that he had only survived by looking forward to a relatively quiet babysitting evening with Felicty and baby Sara. 

His fiancée in a t-shirt that was at least 3 sizes too big and looked suspiciously like Diggles was not what he had expected. As the door slammed shut behind him, Felicity turned around startled before her eyes joyfully widened with an accompanying ‘’Olli!’’ from Sara who was currently mopping the floor with her white pants. 

‘’ Why are you wearing Diggle’s shirt? “  
” Oh’’, Felicity laughed and grimaced.  ’‘Well … that’s … a funny story actually, so Sara- -“ , the little girl giggled at the mention of her name before Oliver interrupted her.  
” Take it off! “  
Felicity stared her fiancé in disbelief. ’'What the … Oliver? ” She frowned and laughed lightly.  
“You heard me. Take.It.Off, ” Oliver folded his arms across his chest and let out a growl.  
“Oliver, it’s really not what you might think this is, not that I’m saying you don’t trust me or anything, I know you do but really this is just –”. Oliver snorted loudly and rolled his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. God,  how he loved her rambling.  
“Goddammit Felicity get out of that shirt! ”. He took a step towards her and pulled the shirt, that definitely smelled like Diggle, unceremoniously over her head.

Felicity was so puzzled that she didn’t even got to defend herself, Oliver then pulled his own shirt over his head and hold it out to her.  
“ I might have to kill Diggle for leaving his scent on your skin ‘’, Oliver said simply and bent down to take Sara in his arms before planting a soft kiss on Felicity’s forehead.  
‘’You’re mine. ‘’

Now it was Felicity’s turn to roll her eyes, thinking how Oliver took this whole ‘I’m yours and you’re mine’thing a little too far since he put that diamond on her finger.    
” Possessive much, huh? “

 


End file.
